


I'll try to save the ghost lights

by Herber_baby17



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Existential Angst, M/M, Post Finale, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сестра Пит спрашивает Криса о его детстве, о его жизни. Что он может сказать об этом? О том, как быстро и слаженно, один за другим, рухнули все его браки? Что его жизнь похожа на бурю, которая только и знает, как разрушать? Ему нечего сказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll try to save the ghost lights

**Author's Note:**

> Как ни странно, но песню Woodkid- Ghost Lights я нашла уже тогда, когда дописала. Считайте ее музыкальным сопровождением, кароч. I wish I had a beta.  
> post канон, пост сезон 6. А мне все мало, о да.

_«Я просто хочу быть со своей семьей»_

Крис конечно любит Тоби. Черт возьми, да он готов убивать за него, и даже больше, если понадобится. Но как он устал от этого дерьма. Семья то, семья это. Тоби, ты часом не сицилийский ублюдок? Так беспокоиться о семье, в этом есть что-то ненормальное.

\- Я пас, - говорит О`Райли, бросая карты на стол.

\- Неужто твоя хваленная ирландская удача отвернулась от тебя? – Крис одаривает его своей фирменной улыбкой.

\- Нет, Келлер, - отзывается О`Райли, отодвигая стул и вставая из-за стола. – Нужно отца проведать. Разложи пока солитер, - он ухмыляется ему в ответ, на прощание.

\- Я скорее тебя разложу, - бросает ему вдогонку Крис. Райан молча поднимает обе руки и не оборачиваясь, салютует ему двойным неприличным жестом.

Крис продолжает ухмыляться, но только во имя представления. Тоби по-прежнему не разговаривает с ним, даже после того, как Крис чуть не убил себя. Прошло почти полгода с того случая, а они едва пять слов сказали друг другу. Тоби замкнулся в себе, а Крис даже не может его утешить. И его это так бесит. Крис проводит в качалке чуть ли не все свободное время, и все равно это не помогает.

Сестра Питер Мари выслушивает его уже больше по необходимости, чем со собственному желанию. В деле Криса теперь стоит большая красная отметка «Попытка самоубийства». Доктор Нейтан регулярно дает ему синие пилюльки, но в глубине души Крис знает, что единственное его лекарство – это Тоби. Только он, как горькая таблетка. И подействует не сразу. Полгода без секса. Полгода без разговоров. Полгода без Тоби, которого он любит больше всего.  Они по-прежнему спят в одной камере, Крис знает, что МакМанус хотел перевести его, но сестра Пит и доктор Нейтан настояли на обратном.

Иногда Крису кажется, что это не по-настоящему. Что на самом деле он умер и попал в ад. Вроде все взаправду, а привкус горечи не сходит с языка. И он может только смотреть, но не трогать Тоби.

Ему все чаще снятся мокрые сны с Тоби, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Иногда он просыпается после очередного такого сна и довершает начатую во сне фантазию рукой, слушая нарочито размеренное дыхание Тоби. Он представляет, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, как раздуваются крылья его носа, как зрачок нефтяным пятном затапливает озеро его голубой радужки. Как желание заставляет его млеть от ожидания, заставляет нервно смачивать языком тонкие губы, как сбивается у него при этом дыхание. И все это из-за него, Криса. Из-за его огромной и чистой любви. В такие моменты Крис особенно яростно ласкает себя, слушая потяжелевшее дыхание Тоби.

Это тоже их игра. Они снова играют в недотрог. Пока кому-нибудь не надоест. Пока кто-нибудь не перейдет черту.

Снова. Так уж у них принято.

 

Сестра Пит спрашивает Криса о его детстве. Что он может сказать об этом? Что отец часто напивался и водил домой шлюх? Что грозился продать его знакомому сутенеру? Или, как быстро и слаженно, один за другим, рухнули все его браки? Что его жизнь похожа на бурю, которая только и знает, как разрушать? Ему нечего сказать. Сестра Пит продолжает смотреть на него этим укоризненным взглядом. Мол, уж я-то тебя выведу на чистую воду. Крис может собой гордится, ведь это благодаря нему, у нее теперь есть такой взгляд.

\- Видите ли, сестра. Я кусок дерьма. Я бесполезен, - наконец, отвечает ей Крис. Сколько яда, сколько боли. И снова сеанс заканчивается раньше, чем они успевают поговорить об этом.

 

Тоби снова молчит. В столовой он о чем-то шепчется с О`Райли. Крису это не нравится. После обеда он отлавливает ирландца и зажимает того у стены.

\- О чем с тобой говорил Бичер? – обманчиво спокойным голосом спрашивает Крис.

\- Ну уж точно не о том, как потереть ему спинку в душе, - ухмыляется ирландец.

\- С огнем играешь, - предупреждает Келлер.

\- Послушай, это наши с ним дела, и раз ты не в теме, значит, вход на эту вечеринку только по приглашениям, - О`Райли выворачивается и скрывается за поворотом к медблоку.

Крис находит Тоби вечером на его койке, с пеной во рту и криво накарябанной запиской в руке:

_«Я просто хочу быть со своей семьей. Прости, Крис»_

Крис поднимает шум, и Тоби увозят в медблок. В городе И отрубают свет, но Крис никак не может заснуть. Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове слова в записке, слова Тоби – это все, что он сказал ему тогда, в больнице, когда тот очнулся. Это все, что хотел сказать ему Тоби.

Лучше бы я все-таки умер, - думает Крис.

МакМанус лично приходит к нему в камеру и Крис удивлен. Он ожидал сестру Пит, как максимум. А как минимум вообще никого. Для них он теперь не больше, чем мышиное дерьмо под ногами.

МакМанус говорит, что Тоби жив, но был сильно отравлен, и у него амнезия. И что его дочь сбили насмерть. Крис хочет лично выпотрошить ее убийцу. МакМанус говорит пока не говорить ему об этом. МакМанус говорит что-то еще, но Крис его давно не слышит. Этой ночью, впервые за много-много лет он складывает руки, становится на колени и молится. Молится далекому жестокому Богу, который допускает такое, о том, чтобы жизнь Тоби спасли.

Когда разрешают посещения, он приходит к Тоби и долго-долго сжимает его руку и тихо плачет у его постели. Когда Тоби возвращается обратно, по его изможденному лицу Крис видит, что, несмотря на усилия персонала, он все вспомнил. Крис все понимает, и только потому вообще старается не лезть ему на глаза. Они молчат, а после отбоя Тоби впервые за долгое время слезает к нему и ложится рядом.  

На белую хлопковую майку одна за другой падают соленые слезинки. Крис молча обнимает Тоби и прижимает к себе.

На свете нет ничего, ближе семьи, - наконец, понимает он.

\- Я сделаю так, что тот ублюдок пожалеет, что вообще родился, - тихо шепчет ему Крис. Тоби отстраняется и смотрит на него долгим пронзительным взглядом, а потом снова ложится рядом.

\- Ты не понял? – наконец, хрипло отвечает он. – Это все порочный круг. Я так не могу. Больше не могу. Я устал бегать. Меня снова переехало колесо кармы, я не хочу больше ничего.

Голос у Тоби настолько глухой, что Крису приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы услышать каждое его слово.

\- Можно я просто буду рядом? – спустя долгие минуты спрашивает он.

\- Я не смогу без тебя, - говорит Тоби, - Видит бог, я не смогу без тебя.

Крис никогда не думал, что поцелуи могут иметь такую силу и такую сладость. А еще он думает об искуплении грехов в чистилище.

 


End file.
